United Isles
|regional_languages = |demonym = Islandic |government_type = and |ruler = Frederick XIV |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Jack Holman |govttitle = Chancellor |offtitle = Lower House |govtoff = Federal Assembly |offtitle2 = Upper House |govtoff2 = Federal Council |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date = May 1, 1752 |formation_event = Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = Stag |area = 121,336 sq. km. |population = 11,547,237 |ethnicity = German, English |allies = |currency = Shilling |literacy = |cctld = .ui |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of the United Isles, commonly known as the United Isles (UI), is a Nordic island country in the . Covering an area of 121’336 square kilometres, and home to a population of 11’547’237, it includes the islands of Greater Altmeer and Little Altmeer, as well as numerous smaller islands. Since 1926, the United Isles has operated as a with ten constituent states and a system of governance. The capital, Altstadt, is the seat of much of the country’s federal institutions, including parliament, while Ralin is the largest city. Unlike to the north, the United Isles is no longer volcanically or geologically active. The country is warmed by the and has a temperate climate, despite a high latitude. Nevertheless, this high latitude, and marine influence, still keeps summer temperatures mildly lower than those of . Much of the north and west of the country is mountainous with many lakes, rivers and waterfalls; the King’s Seat is the only remaining glacier in the country. The southern coastline is dominated by cliffs and beaches that date back to the . Prior to 1752, the archipelago which now makes up the United Isles was inhabited by many smaller states. The largest of the these, the Kingdom of Altmeer, successfully united the islands through conquest and marriage under the reign of Albert II. The next century and a half witnessed a period of industrialisation that led to the expansion of many small towns and villages, including Port Merrow and Esterdell. Unlike many European countries during the 19th and 20th century, the United Isles did not actively pursue a colonial empire and remained neutral in both the First and Second World Wars. The United Isles has a with relatively low taxes compared to other countries. It maintains a system that provides and tertiary education. The United Isles tanks high in economic, political and social stability, and equality. In 2015 it was as the 15th most-developed country in the world by the United Nations Human Development Index. Given its maritime location and wide access to natural resources, the United Isles runs largely on renewable energy. Although the United Isles was a founding member of the in 1993, it not part of the free movement or the . The country is also a member of the , , the and the OECD. National military expenditure is currently the 14th highest in the world. Known for its rich cultural history, the United Isles has been the home of influential artists, philosophers, musicians, sportspeople, entrepreneurs, scientists and inventors throughout its history.